zatchbellfandomcom-20200222-history
Dauwan Bell and Willy
King Bell is the father of Gash Bell and his twin brother, Zeon Bell. He became the King of the Mamono world in the battle one thousand years ago by defeating Ishino Goren with Baou Zakeruga. Gash never had any memories of his father, not even before he had his memory wiped by Zeon. This is because when Gash was born, King Bell passed the power of "Baou" onto his son, and then sent him to live with a woman named Yuno. Yuno treated Gash very unfairly, making him do all the household chores and constantly reminding him that he had no family. Meanwhile, Zeon was being trained by his father's most trusted knight, Rajin. He was being trained from the age of three in order to become stronger than Gash, whom he despised for stealing the power of Baou from him. When Zeon asked his father why he gave Baou to Gash, and not to him, King Bell responded by saying "Baou is a power that must not be used, wielding such an overwhelming power would only bring ruin." After asking his father "If you used Baou to win the last fight, then isn't it a great power?", he replied "No. It is a terrifying power. You wouldn't be able to handle it." Enraged, Zeon asked his father "Then why did you give Baou to Gash!?" The king his son who told him about Gash. He told his father that he heard about him from his stepmother; then King Bell fired a tremendous bolt of lightning at his son and warned him never to mention Gash again. Some fans assume that King Bell's reasoning behind giving Gash Baou instead of Zeon was that with Gash's kind heart, he would only use it when absolutely necessary. Whereas Zeon would use it whenever possible to destroy everything in his path. When Gash first heard that his father was the King of the Mamono World, and that he was the one who made Mamonos who didn't want to fight like Koruru, Tio, and Umagon fight anyway, he denied it. Zeon told him that it was true, and Kiyomaro got Gash to refocus on his fight with his brother by telling him that it didn't matter what kind of a King his father is, as long as he is a better one. Abilities It is known that King Bell is a Lightning-Style Mamono like his two sons. Also, King Bell can use "Baou", which includes Baou Zakeruga and possibly Baou Kurou Disugurugu. Being a Lightning Mamono, it is assumed that he can use most of the spells of both of his sons, icluding: -Zakeru (English Dub: Zaker) -Rashirudo (English Dub: Rashield) -Jikerudo (English Dub: Jikerdor) -Zakeruga -Zaguruzemu -Ganreizu Zakeru -Teozakeru -Maazu Jikerudon -Ekuseresu Zakeruga -Raajia Zakeru -Jauro Zakeruga -Barugirudo Zakeruga -Sorudo Zakeruga -Reedo Dirasu Zakeruga -Jigaridasu Uruzakeruga Trivia Since King Bell has been King of the Mamono world for thousands of years, it can be assumed that Mamono live for much longer than humans. Category:Mamodo Category:Characters Category:Mamodo who live in the Mamodo world Category:Lightning Category:Male Characters Category:Manga-only content Category:Ancient Mamodo Category:Mamodo King Category:Mamodo who are related to a participant Category:Bell Family